More than just flatmates?
by sooty7sweep
Summary: Tristan and Rory share an apartment but do they get too close?
1. the meeting

This is my first gilmore girl story and my second fan fiction. None of the characters belong to me and the original idea for the Gilmore girls is not mine either, however I did write this story with the influence of the show the Gilmore girls.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Tristan had recently joined Yale after going to military school for 3 years. He had been looking forward to going to Yale and he already knew a few people attending there, who used to go to Chilton. What he wasn't expecting though was to hear that the girl he had longed for, for all the time he was in Military school, was attending the same school he had recently joined. Of course Tristan had a few girl- friends over the past few years but none of them compared to the fondness he had felt for Rory.  
  
Tristan's eyes widened as he turned one of Yale's large stone walls. He knew he would have to face her sooner or later and there she was. Her presence still took his breath away even after all this time. Don't get him wrong, he did want her to get out of his head, but she never did. He often had dreams about her, mostly good ones but occasionally he had a few dreams that hurt him, like a re-play of the scene where Rory announced her love for Dean right in front of him. Tristan took a deep breath in and with a pit full of worry and nervousness he approached Rory's back as she read the bulletin board. Tristan wrapped his hands round her face, covering her eyes with his fingers. "Guess who?" Tristan asked as he removed his hands from her face. Rory had no idea who it could be, her boyfriend Jess had a different voice than his and weaker hands than the ones that covered her face just split seconds ago, and with that she whizzed around to see a smiling Tristan.  
  
"What are YOU doing here? No sorry" she shook her head side to side "I mean, Tristan, Hi." Her words were spoken with slight pauses in them. As Tristan went to reply he was suddenly lost for words as he felt Rory's warm embrace. Tristan was startled by her reaction to his welcome though was soon lost in her that he pulled her closer forgetting they had only just met after 3 years apart, ending on a not so happy note. Rory felt so comfortable and protected in his arms but she soon came back to reality and pulled away when she realised what she was doing. Tristan's face looked so disappointed "Did you miss me?" Rory did not know how to answer if she told the truth bring yes, she knew something would happen to destroy the relationship she had with Jess but if she said no then she would be lying and seem as if she didn't care.  
  
Rory had many dreams about Tristan, which all came back to her in a split second. "Miss you annoying me? No." She replied with an evil smile on her face. "What about emotionally?" Tristan asked with the hope that she would reply with a yes. However all she did was give him a devilish glance with a slight smile on her face before asking "Did you enjoy military school?" Tristan knew he was not going to answer his question, no matter how much he wanted her to, so he let it go. "Well.. Early mornings, late nights, hard work and no you. What do you think?" Tristan's eye brows lifted as to symbolise he did not enjoy it at all. "Miss me that much?" replied Rory. Tristan was quick enough to reply before Rory asked her next question "More than you think." Once again his eye brows lifted as to give Rory a hint. "So where are you staying?" "At the moment I'm staying in a hotel but I'm looking for an apartment near Yale" Tristan wondered why she wanted to know.  
  
Please read and review. I love reviews especially good ones but I do acknowledge the bad ones and try to work on whatever you think I need to change. Hopefully it wont be that long for my next chapter so keep a look out! 


	2. the holiday part 1

a/n: Thank-you for the great reviews I got from the first chapter chapter! And also thanks for all the help you have given me! Unfortunately I love the whole Rory and Tristan thing, that is probably why most of the up-dated stories which are based on Tristan and Rory have reviews from me! Sorry but this is a typical Rory and Tristan fan fic.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"I have a spare room, you can have" Rory blurted out even before she had time to think about it.  
  
"you mean I can stay with you?"  
  
Rory suddenly thought about what she was doing and about what she had done. Oh god what will Jess think? Well maybe this year Tristan and her could be friends.  
  
"Sure but you will have to help with expenses."  
  
Tristan accepted and worked out terms. She told him all about Jess and about him sleeping some nights. She also explained that Thursdays was movie night and that she was always in so not to bring girls over unless all they had planned was to watch movies. Tristan had an instant thought that no girl would come between movie night with Rory and him and made a promise with himself, although he was partly saddened that Rory had a boyfriend.  
  
Over time Rory got to know Tristan pretty well, and he her. Although she was disappointed to learn that Jess and Tristan did not get on.  
  
As summer break came Paris offered a holiday to Tristan and Rory along with herself and Rob to California.  
  
"You're going with HIM?" Jess was furious when he had heard about the holiday they accepted and was due to go on the next day.  
  
"It's only for three days." Jess' eyes completed a circle of the room as if to say 'so that makes everything ok then?'  
  
". You don't think I'm attracted to him do you?"  
  
"He likes you Rory, and although I know you wouldn't do anything to destroy our relationship, I wouldn't put anything past him."  
  
"He doesn't like me like that and if he did, I know he wouldn't do anything because he knows how much I love you." Rory replied though something hit her when she heard that Jess, her boyfriend thought that her best friend fancied her. She slowly approached Jess as he huffed about her decision to go with Tristan, and gave her a light kiss on the lips before leaving.  
  
Eventually all 4 were on the plane after Rory's long phone to Loreli.  
  
"Rory I have to tell you something." Tristan was sat next to Rory on the plane and in front of them were 2 seats occupied by Paris and Rob.  
  
"..Rory?" Tristan had to tell her how much he felt for her now. He couldn't bear to sit beside her anymore and not hold her in his arms. She looked vulnerable and actually quite sad.  
  
"Rory are you ok?" The moment changed as she said  
  
"Sorry Tris.it's. it's Jess." He could not tell her then. Not while she was thinking about Jess. A long pause came between the two before she continued.  
  
"He thinks that I'm going to cheat on him. with YOU. I just can't believe that he would think I would do that to him after all this time together."  
  
Tristan's heart jumped for the worse. He knew he wanted the words she spoken to be true but knew she would not do that to him. After all, one of the reasons he fell for her was because her honesty and faithfulness.  
  
"You know how much I love him, don't you?"  
  
Tristan sighed before pulling her in for a hug and whispered "Yeh, I know." He let out a sigh and they sat like that for about a minute.  
  
"Anyway Tristan, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Tristan shook his head before responding "Nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
Rory smiled and leaned and rested her head of Tristan's chest whilst Tristan patted her head and then wrapped his hand round her waist. This was killing him. He loved her so much and could do nothing about it.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The plane unloaded and the 4 got in a taxi to their hotel. Upon their arrival they were told that their rooms had been changed from a 2 x 2 bed rooms to a 3 and a 1 bed room, because of this slight mix up they were given some cash back and a voucher for 2 candle-night dinners in the hotels restaurant.  
  
It was quite late so Rory and Paris went up to bed. They had agreed that Paris and Rob could share the double bed and Rory would stay in the single bed that was in the same apartment as the double bed making the 3 beds and Tristan would stay in the room with 1 bed. As they walked off tiredly up- stairs, Rob and Tristan went to the restaurant's bar.  
  
"Where's Tristan?" Rory had woken up in a very uncomfortable position. She was asleep on the seat at the bottom of the double bed covered over with a white sheet whilst Paris was in the double bed and Rob was pacing up and own the room in a rage.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care." Rory opened her eyes slowly but they were still very heavy so they rested between open and closed. She was more asleep than awake and didn't have any idea where she was so she licked her lips grabbed a key from the table and left the room leaving Rob still talking to himself in a low voice.  
  
"Do you know what room Tristan DuGrey is staying in please?" Rory asked the male receptionist still having no idea what she was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry miss I'm not allowed to give out that sort of information."  
  
Rory rocked backwards and then forwards before grabbing the book in front of the receptionist and turned it around to face her. She looked down the list and found the name Mr DuGrey in bold letters next to the number 421.  
  
"Thank-you" she returned the back to the way it was originally facing and walked back up the stairs to find Tristan's room.  
  
Rory knocked lightly on the door lightly before it opened to reveal a half naked Tristan. He was much like Rory, half asleep and his eyelids half closed.  
  
"Rory?" He asked swallowing and licking his lips and slowly opening his eyes more and more, but they soon fell back down again.  
  
"It's 3 in the morning. What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know what? I don't know. Can I come in please?" She rubbed her eyes before Tristan moved out the doorway to let Rory in covered in the White sheet.  
  
a/n: so what did you think? Was it better or worse? I have an idea where it's going so im ready to write the next chapter but any comments would be welcomed especially in form of a review!!!!! Thanks so much! And thanks again to all the reviewers. 


	3. the holiday part 2

a/n: I don't quite know what was going on with my computer or ff but the layout went a bit wrong on the last page (2 chapters) but hopefully this one will turn out ok. Thanks for the review and the emails. I appreciate them and yes the 2 chapters were meant to be in one page. Oooo can someone also tell me what AU means? thanks  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Rory walked passed Tristan who was stood still in the doorway. They were both really tired and needed sleep after their long journey. Tristan closed the door and Rory hugged herself from the cold as she was wearing thin pj's covered over by the sheet. Tristan walked back over to face Rory who was looking at the floor nearly about to topple over from her tiredness. She walked over to the bed whilst Tristan looked in amazement. Rory chucked the sheet on the floor and got in.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" Rory said whilst pulling the covers up to meet her head chest whilst sitting up.  
  
"Rory.." Tristan was cut short when Rory started to talk once again not knowing exactly what she was saying.  
  
"Tristan it's cold and I know we're both tired so come and get in would you?" Rory then crept down in the bed resting her head on the pillow covering the single bed.  
  
Tristan walked over dragging his feet and got in next to her, his eyes practically closed. He brought the sheets up to his shoulders and rested his head a little above hers on the pillow.  
  
Rory looked up at him, part of her eyes glowing brightly, straight into Tristan's and both smiled sweetly at one another. Tristan leaned in slowly before his lips reached her soft fore-head. They smiled sweetly at each other once again before Rory reached up and kissed his soft lips. Their mouths stayed together for what seemed to be an hour but only really lasted a couple of seconds. Both of their eyes closed through tiredness and through happiness and contempt. Rory slopped back down into her original place and looked up at Tristan with a small smile on her face before reaching for Tristan's hand and pulling it across her body causing her to be nearer to her, hugging her tightly. Both closed their eyes with a feeling of warmth from each other.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"ARGH! What happened?" Rory screamed as she found herself on Tristan's bare chest with his hand around her back. Tristan woke instantly nearly jumping 'out-of-his-skin'.  
  
"What? Oh..Rory" Tristan's face turned his expression from shocked to worry. He had just remembered what happened last night.  
  
"What the hell did we d.." Rory ended mid-sentence when it suddenly dawned on her that they had kissed the night before.  
  
"Oh, no. This was not meant to happen." Rory got up out of the bed and grabbed the white sheet laying on the floor before grabbing her keys and opening the door  
  
"Rory." Tristan shouted for her as she closed the door behind her walking back to her room.  
  
'what the hell have I done? I kissed him, that's what I done. Oh lord I kissed Tristan. Tristan of all people. My best friend. You're not meant to kiss best friends well unless you're Julia Roberts in my best friends wedding. And then you'd have to fight back because of his... oh my god JESS! What will he think? He mustn't find out! He can't he would break up with me, wouldn't he? I wonder if Tristan regrets it. Why am I thinking about whether he liked it or not I should be thinking about the explanation I'm going to give Jess.'  
  
Once Rory had finished thinking about what she had done and what Jess would think she was back at her room. She pushed the key in and turned it finding a happy Rob and Paris in bed.  
  
"Rory? Where have you been? I thought you were in bed." Paris looked generally concerned as she leaned up from her position in the bed.  
  
"I.um.." Rory's face looked puzzled like she didn't know who she was.  
  
".I had to go for a walk" Rory ran to her room before either of the other two had time to respond.  
  
"What was all that about?" Rob asked Paris totally forgetting about what had happened the night before.  
  
Paris shook her head and laid back down then began to squeal as Rob started to tickle her sides before hearing the slam of Rory's bedroom door. 


	4. The green dragon

a/n: thanks for the couple of reviews I had for the last 2 chapters. Also thank-you smile for the help with the AU thing. I have an idea for my next story and depending what kind of mood I'm in I might start that story before I finish this one. But do not fear this one will be finished sooner or later. I am sort of getting stuck with what happens next in this story but Gilmore Girls is on soon so hopefully that will inspire me. I'm sorry if Jess seems nothing like the way he is it's just I have not seen him in any episodes yet as over in England on Nick we have just finished season 1. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The holiday came to an end and over the week Rory had dodged every conversation Tristan started with her. Neither of them had brought up that night and neither of them intended to. Rory was disappointed in herself for betraying Jess like that and the fact that she allowed herself to do that. Tristan was more disappointed that, that was the reason Rory was not on much of speaking terms with him. Every time Paris and Jess left she would make an excuse to get away from Tristan. As the plane landed and the passengers got off, they noticed the brown haired guy waiting for them. "Jess!" Rory ran over to her leaving the other 3 behind slowing making their way over to the couple. Rory instantly jumped into Jess's arms and kissed him as to try and get her mind away from what she had done with Tristan. Jess was taken back slightly but took the invitation to kiss her back and let his arms roam over her back. He had missed her dearly and thought she felt the same with the greeting he had received a few seconds before. As the couple separated, Paris, Rob and Tristan was next to them sharing looks with some eye rolling from both Rob and Paris whilst Tristan had to look away.  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Don't ever go away again ok?"  
  
"Next time I leave I'll take you with me." Rory looked up and saw Rob and Paris making actions which signified that they were getting bored of all the kissing and sweet talk between the two in front of them.  
  
"You guys do it enough" The pair turned to look at Rory. Paris blushed whilst Rob smirked and wrapped an arm around Paris's waist. Tristan had made his way over to the bar and was now talking to a beautiful blonde who had hair down to her elbows and a giant smile plastered over her face. Rory felt a twinge in her stomach as she saw Tristan with his elbows on the bar with his back to the drinks on the side. He was obviously flirting and the girl seemed to be responding. She gave the girl a death glare but turned back as she felt Jess kiss her hair at the back of her head. She flipped around and kissed him full on the lips as if getting back at Tristan. She couldn't help but feel a smirk coming on during her kissing actions as she felt Tristan watching her. Even though she couldn't see him she knew he was watching her. She parted lips and lifted her head to see Jess's eyes looking into her blue ones. She smiled a him and unwrapped her hands from around his neck.  
  
"We better be getting back." Rory wanted to get back as soon as she could. She knew she had to talk to Tristan.  
  
Rory turned to look at Tristan and the girl and saw her giving him a little piece of paper, which she predicted was her number. Whilst he finished up talking to her he looked up through his eye lashes to see Rory looking back at him. He gave a small smirk whilst still talking to the girl. Before he left he whispered in her ear leaving her giggling. He strode over to the rest of the group. Rory quickly turned before he reached them and started to try and make conversation.  
  
"So guys, how about we have a movie night tomorrow at my place?"  
  
"Sure. But I was hoping to spend time with you today." Replied Jess as he reached down towards her neck and giving her butterfly kisses all the way around her neck and eventually up to her mouth. Tristan had just come back to witness the kisses and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"So are we going or what?"  
  
"We would have gone half an hour ago if u hadn't of been flirting with that bimbo over there." Rory replied, jealously evident in her voice but only to her and Tristan who chose not to say anything. Instead he rolled his eyes whilst the other 3 looked a little confused. These two usually got on really well and were practically best friends along with them.  
  
"Yeah, anyway I think it would be a good idea if we left now" Paris quickly jumped in before any nasty comments could pass and ruin any friendship there.  
  
The 5 of them left the airport and arrived at Paris's apartment then Rob's and finally Rory's. Jess had planned on stay for the night but unfortunately Rory turned him down giving him the 'I'm tired' excuse when she knew the only reason he couldn't stay was that she NEEDED to speak to Tristan. After an hour Jess left. Tristan had been in his room the entire time Jess had been there coming out occasionally for food and drink which he took back with him.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!! Tristan rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thirtieth time today. He knew Rory was on the other side because he heard Jess leave and no-one else enter. He slowly opened the door knocking what was coming. Rory pushed past him and sat on his bed.  
  
"Come on in"  
  
"Thanks, I will"  
  
"What did you want Rory?"  
  
Rory sighed before she replied "We need to talk about that night in your room."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It shouldn't have happened, I know, but we can't go on ignoring each other."  
  
"You're the one who was ignoring me"  
  
"And why do you think that was? It should never have happened especially seen as I have Jess"  
  
"We were half asleep when it happened." Tristan was getting slightly annoyed but understood Rory felt uncomfortable so lightened his tone a little.  
  
Again Rory sighed she could tell Tristan was angry but then again so was she. When he was flirting with the blonde at the airport she could feel jealously rising but she put that down to her being his best friend and feeling protective towards him.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry" Rory hated falling out with the people she cared most about and over the past few months her and Tristan had come to care about each other. Tristan had been there when she had an argument with Jess which never lasted more than 2 days and she had been there whenever he needed her for anything.  
  
Tristan sighed loudly "Me too" was the only reply she got but that was more than anything to her. She got up off of the bed, walked over to Tristan and gave him a giant hug before looking up into his sparkling blue eyes. She could tell he wanted something. But what she wasn't entirely sure.  
  
a/n: what will happen next? Review and let me know what you think and what you want to happen. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update sooner rather than later. 


End file.
